


"There's a storm"

by Jjjaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded
Summary: “It’ll be fine” and how could Akaashi not believe him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 39





	"There's a storm"

The thunder startled him awake. Bokuto looked around the room. 

“Akaashi--” There was someone at the window.

All sleep suddenly gone, he stopped breathing for 5 good seconds before he realized it was Akaashi he was looking at. He was crouched on the edge of the bed, looking outside.

“Akaashi” he called softly.

No answer.

Bokuto pushed the blankets away and scooted over him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to look him in the eyes. Even in the darkness he noticed the swollen puffy eyes and the red nose. Without saying a word he sat behind him, rounding him with his arms and legs, and rested his forehead on Akaashi’s shoulder.

Without much thought, Akaashi went to thread his fingers in the other’s locks and to pat his hair lovingly.

“There’s a storm”

“Mh. It woke me up” he muttered from behind him.

“Sorry”

“Don’t be”

A few minutes passed in silence, the two of them enjoying the warmth of the other.

Bokuto shifted his head to nuzzle Akaashi’s neck.

“Did something bad happen?”

He felt him shaking his head. He sniffled a bit. Bokuto tightened his hold, to the point where Akaashi was disappearing in the hug.

“It’ll be fine” and how could Akaashi not believe him. He smiled against the fluff of hair.

“I like the rain”

“I don’t” Bokuto grumbled.

Akaashi felt himself letting out a breathy laugh.

“I know. I like sunshine too, but only when I’m happy”

“mh?” Bokuto hummed against his neck.

“It makes me feel like I’m not the only one feeling down. When the sun shines but I’m sad it seems like the sky or something is making fun of me.”

Bokuto opened his eyes and looked outside.

“It sounds dumb, doesn’t it?”

He hummed in thought, “yes, a bit.”

Akaashi snuggled up in the warm embrace, “I thought you’d say ‘no it’s not dumb Akaashi! You never say dumb things!’ ”

He chuckled “I was kidding you ‘kaashi.” he said with a cheeky grin.

Akaashi breathed in the other’s scent and noticed everything was slowly getting back to its place.

“Let’s go to sleep, the storm is fading away already.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/toojjjaded)


End file.
